Poridae/Relationships
Relationships :Kai: Kai was one of the first people to greet Poridae, and she considers him a close friend! She trusts him completely, and dislikes hurting him. She's made him her role model, and looks up to him very much. :*''"Pori loves Master! Master is very nice to Pori, though perhaps a bit gruff? Sometimes Master gets a bit irked by Pori...but it's alright! Pori holds Master very dear to heart, like all her friends, and wants to be with him forever. In fact, Pori made a doll of him, and has tea parties regularly, though sometimes she tears off his limbs. She's still waiting for the animals he promised her too..."'' :Adora: Pori immediately looked up to Adora as a nurse, and watered her plants and such. Pori likes protecting Adora, and dislikes it when she cries or gets hurt. Unlike usual, Poridae doesn't feel the urge to tear off Adora's limbs and stitch them onto her dolls. She prefers the girl in once piece. :*''"Pori loves Mistress too! Sometimes, Mistress gets very sad, and Pori gets a bit sad too, but it's alright! Mistress always cheers up eventually. Pori wants to make sure Mistress is safe at all times, and misses her from time to time. '' :Koda Pori doesn't talk to Koda much, but does consider him a friend, and loves him all the same. However, she's a tad disappointed that he won't do the hooha with her. :*''"Master is nice, but odd. He won't do the hooha with Pori. Is it because Pori isn't developed much? Hmmmm. Perhaps Pori should find someone to update her parts, if possible! Then Master will do the hooha with Pori and everything will be alright." '' :Aladdin Pori has grabbed Aladdin's dick before, and is happy that he's so open. Gives her more chances to touch things. She worries about the man, desperate to tear off his "tumor" before he gets sick. Pori thinks Aladdin is HUGE, and happily waits for any chances to get him to carry her. :*'"Hmmm. Master is very big! In more ways than one. Like his tumor! It's sooooo big, and it worries Pori. What if it explodes in someone's face? Pori is very excited for the day Master dies and Pori gets to rip off his appendages and sew them onto her dolls. He's just so big, and will make a gigantic doll! The bigger the doll, the longer it will last, and the more Pori has to cuddle." :Pierrot: Pori has met Pierrot a couple times, but they didn't really talk. She is slightly disappointed as well in his refusal to do the hoo ha with her. :*'"Master is alright, though a bit smaller than the others. Master said he was loyal, so he wouldn't do the hooha with Pori. Hmphhhh. Pori is assuming he means he gun, "Sasha"." :Aiyana: Aiyana has been witness to Pori's antics more than once, and defended her against Khanh. Pori finds Aiyana very nice and pretty, and yearns for the day she can use Aiyana for her hobbies. :*'"Mistress is very nice to Pori, and Pori loves her. When Master stripped Pori, Mistress defended her!!! Her odd skin colour and appearance would make for a very nice doll, and Pori can't wait to tear off her limbs." :Alice:'''Pori and Alice met once, and Pori thought she was alright, until she brought out the matches. Pori was profusely terrified by the presence of fire, and fears Alice slightly. :*"Aaah, Mistress is a bit scary. Pori loves her, but...fire is bad! And scary! Very, very scary."'' :Bebe Bebe picked up Pori and asked her some questions, and that was really the extent of their meeting. Pori wonders what Bebe meant to do if Pori ever got older. :*'"Mistress kind of reminds Pori of Oyes. Oyis. Ovis. Blah! She's a sheepy! Mistress is a bit odd though, examining Pori's body. Oh well!" :Tamamo: Tamamo took Poridae in, and she enjoys playing with him and dressing him up. The only downside however, is that he's too big to fit into her dresses. She loves him and trusts him very much, unaware that he considers her a daughter. :*'"Master is very nice to Pori, and he's very precious to her. He has very nice hair and Pori enjoys braiding it. Don't hurt him, alright? Pori is supposed to do that! No one gets to tear off his limbs but Pori, and please do take care to remember that. She hasn't seen him in some time though...Pori will visit as soon as possible, and try to make bigger dresses. Oh! What if Master has a tumor...? Oh dear. Pori has to tear that off quick!" '' :'Grant:' Pori thinks the pumpkin man is very nice, though she is worried about his tumor as well. She attempted to tear it off. :*'"Pori needs to find Master again, and help him with his tumor. She doesn't want Master to die...which is of course what will happen if the tumor doesn't get torn off, right?"'' :Bastinda: Bastinda has seen Pori's antics many times, and scolded her for them as well. Pori kind of thinks she's a bit of a downer, and should get naked as well and start twerking along. :*'"...Can Mistress not feel it? The passion of the drums? The melody of the music? How can Pori not twerk? Mistress tends to scold Pori often, which Pori doesn't quite like, but Pori loves her anyway." :Khanh:: Khanh wouldn't play with Pori, upsetting her, though he gave her his coat. However, he took it back and stripped her of it, making Pori upset. Luckily, she at least got a large patch of his sleeve. :*'"Pori is working on Master's doll. It's going to look very pretty, though a bit..."bare", since Pori doesn't have much fabric. Master likes to touch Pori all over and strip her, which is odd, and Pori likes to announce it! MASTER TOUCHES PORI, MASTER TOUCHES PORI. See? It's very fun." :Nadrya: Pori broke into Nadrya's home, and helped her bake. Pori regards Nadyra same as any other person she comes across. Nice. :*'"Pori helped Mistress bake! It was very fun, but Pori didn't get to eat any..."